percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Main Recurring Characters in 'The Perseus Attraction'
In 'The Perseus Attraction', there are many characters who hold permanent roles, but are not prominant enough to be billed in the Main Cast. This is them. In many cases, there is deviation from canon myth and story. Percy's Family *'Poseidon (Jackson):' Poseidon is God of the Sea, brother to Zeus and Hades, and father of Percy. Originally he is living on the street as a Hobo (for unknown reasons) despite his status as God of the Sea (but then again, Zeus works under his son-in-law, despite being King of the Gods, so whatever.) He is laid back, cool and very similar to Percy in that he acknowledges the bizarre nature if some events. He is very proud of Percy, and disinherits Triton, his true-born son, so Percy may be his heir to his kingdom, simply because Percy is 'cooler.' He lives with his new wife Sally and Percy's little brother Tyson. *'Sally Jackson:' Sally is Percy's mum, and she is pretty normal. In fact, she is one of the only characters who is actually normal and can 'see through the mist' (aka, all the crazy, inconsistent, rubbish things that happen in the story that no one else notices.) She married Posiedon after helping to kill Gabe in the first season. Maybe she's not so normal after all. *'Tyson Jackson: '''Tyson is the son of Poseidon and Sally, and Percy's younger brother. Due to weird cyclops stuff, he has grown to become a ten year old by the time of Season 2. Unlike his book counterpart, Tyson is smart, quick-witted, foul mouthed and easily runs circles round Percy with his skill at wordplay. He often makes fun of the situation and appears callous, though he had proven to respect his elder brother and rely on him more than they could both comprehend. There is no explanation as to why he turns out to be a cyclops, when Sally and Posiedon are both human (sort of). 'Camp Half-Blood *'''Chiron:'' Chiron is the centaur trainer at Camp Half-Blood. He is lazy, laid back, witty and enjoys watching watching his students in difficult situations. That said, he is not evil; he likes his trainees, and often exchanges banter with them. He just can't botthered. Due to his lazy nature, he spends most of his time in his wheelchair, just so he doesn't have to bother to walk. As a result of his not actually training heroes, Hades has tried to strip his immortality and take him to Tartarus, but in Chiron's words; 'he may have got my heroes, but he's never getting me.' That said, it doesn't appear to be an extensive hunt (maybe because Hades is so depressed) and he happily hangs out at Camp Half-Blood, except for one time when he had to leave in Season 2. *'Mr D: Mr D is the God of Wine, better known as Pedo D. He is kind and simple, with a soft nature and relaxed view of life. Mr D likes watching his students (for obvious reasons) and acts as the Director of Camp Half-Blood. There is no mention of any punishment for him to stay and train the heroes; he just seems to want to be there. Originally he had a weird attarction to Percy, but this had cooled off recently in exchange for more fatherly feelings (after he helps Percy on a road trip to save Annabeth.) *'Travis Stoll: '''Travis is a son of Hermes. Before Season 2, he was crazy, due to the fact he was a son of Hermes, a very embarassing position. He thought that Zeus was his Father and that he would take him away up to a big happy land; this wasn't true. He was picked to compete in the Half-Blood Games and he came out of them hardened and tough. He became a loner and all out badass from then on. (He took a Level in Badass.) *'Katie Gardiner: 'Counsellor of the Demeter cabin (or the Flower Power Cabin), she is Travis' sole link to his sanity. Seriously, we are not kidding. She's trying to coax him back into a normal life, but it's difficult. Her perky attitude and sunflowers help though. *'Juniper: 'The reason Grover is questioning whether or not he's gay. A bright little Dryad, she comes in now and then. She hates the Half Blood Games and killing in general. Grover became so awkward around her he tried to escape and ended up in crazy Travis' cabin. She is most referred to, with very little screentime to date. 'Olympus Lane ''' ''There is some '''SERIOUS deviation from canon myth here. '' *'Zeus:' Zeus Olympus is the King of the Gods and father of Arty, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite and Athena in this parody. He lives with his wife, Hera, in an affordable, low morgage house in Olympus Lane (aka, Mount Olympus in the parody.) Despite being King, he lives like any other God, and actually works under his son-in-law, Hephaestus in the big skyscraper that looms over the suburbs. (Other than that building, Olympus Lane is very much a 'small town'.) He lives a happy, if frustrating life, as his teenage kids grow up. *'Hera: '''Hera Olympus is Zeus' wife and Queen of the Gods. She's a domestic goddess, gets on well with the neighbours, and chairs the local woman's club. She is very kind and welcoming, and tries to steer her kids in the right direction, taking a more flexible view of how they can suceed, as opposed to Zeus' narrow-sighted law-school approach. She lives in a happy marriage ever since they got marriage counseling sessions a few hundred years ago. *'Athena:' The model child. Athena Olympus is smart and already has several PhD's, where she works at a top university teaching young Gods. Definitely the benchmark for all of Zeus' ambitions of his children. Athena is the eldest child, but has yet to settle down. *'Ares:' The waster of the family, Ares Olympus joined the army after dropping out of school and lives a pretty useless life, doing whatever he wants. He calls himself an 'Adventurer'. Zeus and Hera, while they still love him, do not approve. He has a huge rivalry with Percy, after the two exchanged a comeback competition (which Ares lost so badly at their first meeting.) This was further enhanced when Percy beat him in a swordfight to 'Brown Eyed Girl'. *'Aphrodite': Aphrodite is Zeus and Hera's second eldest daughter, and extremely beautiful and physically attractive. She is very sisterly to Arty, and helps her with her 'boy-problems', while warding off Zeus' disgruntled glares at her husband, Hephaestus. Unlike in the myth, she shares an extremely happy marriage with her 'Heppy', despite Zeus' original predictions, and lives a rich lifestyle as he is the most successful businessman on Mount Olympus. Although Aphrodite can be quite self-centered and is definitely arrogant, she is actually quite warm, and very understanding of her family. She gives Arty a lot of attention and guidance. *'Apollo:' Apollo Olympus appears as a kid of sixteen, jacked up on steroids. He has a lisp, and is somewhat dull, but mostly because he keeps 'juicing.' He's pretty cool, in that he's just learnt to drive, and he cares about his family. Despite the fact he is very strong, he can't fight to save his life. He likes pop, and can sing very well, in addition to playing several instruments (as God of Music.) *'Arty: Her real name is actually Artemis, but everyone calls her Arty. Appearing as a girl of thirteen, Arty is adventurous and smart, while also quite cute and affectionate. She is a very talented painter and hunter, and a leader, as she creates the Percy Jackson Fan Club after she gets a crush on him. The Underworld *'Hades di Angelo: '''Hades is the Lord of the Underworld and father of Nico di Angelo. He is currently divorced from Persephone, and has limited custody of the children. Yes, in this, his surname is di Angelo. He is depressed, sad and honestly believes he's the worst thing in the world. The only thing that provokes any sort of reaction from the otherwise monotone Hades is Persephone, whether it's anger or sadness. He's just a depressed guy who hates his life. Suicide attempts are not unheard of. *'Persephone Olympus (formerly di Angelo): Persephone is the goddess of boring springtime, and is recently divorced from Hades. Beautiful and smart, she once had a thing for older, goth men, but the magic has worn off over the years. Although a loving mother to Bianca and Nico, she is too serious about the custody rules. Plus, she doesn't understand Nico's weird Italian language. But hey, who does? *'Mrs Dodds:' A fury who is in love with Percy. That's pretty much her only claim to fame. Human World *'Logan Lerman:' Logan is the guy who played Percy in the movie series, and a great actor. He can see through the mist and first appears in at Hoover Dam, essentially stealing Rachel's role in the story. A cool guy, Percy fan-worships him and makes every attempt to become his friend. Category:The Perseus Attraction (FanFiction Story)